A Tale Of Twins
by I'm the Green Fariy
Summary: Do to a botched potion Severus discovers several things that have been kept from him. He is given a second chance to start over because of it. Will he finaly make Harry his own, and lead the life he always wanted? HS SLASH WARNINGS IN STORY.
1. Of Potions and Dark Marks

Ok PheonixOfFlame here, since my account was deactivated I have been itching to write a new slightly evil story were I can torture some special characters (evil laugh, followed by coughing) well anyway, this will have some fluff like my last story, which is currently being devowered by Harry and Dray so that no one else can see it, seems Harry didn't appreciate all the 'stress'. Anyway this is a Harry is a Malfoy story, and Severus is (author ponders) well read and find out.

Anyway rated HARD R FOR TORTURE, ABUSE, MENTIONED AND ATTEMPTED RAPE AND LANGUAGE!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Oh and if this at any point passes into NC-17 area please tell me as I don't want to lose this account too.

Standard disclaimer: Don't own yada yada yada, belongs to JK Rowling yada yada yada not making any money, unfortunatly (shighs than pouts) Ah well on with the story.

****

**Chapter 1: Of Potions and Dark Marks**

Severus Snape, resident potions master, genius and all round great guy was currently deep in concentration, trying yet again to invent a potion to get rid of that horrid brand called the dark mark. Only this time he had it. He just needed to add a few more ingredients.

Everyone knew what the dark mark looked like, the skull with the snake protruding from its mouth. What no one save the death eaters and the Dark Lord himself knew, was that the dark mark severed a bigger purpose than just marking the Dark Lords followers. It also fed him their life energies and magic, giving him a never-ending supply. Another little known fact was that the Dark Lord could also kill his followers through the mark, and feed off of their pain. It promised to be the most painful death one could suffer. Fortunately for most it was also the most avoided method. However, it was used on traitors, spies, those close to the Dark Lord and those that were more powerful than the above average wizard. If he couldn't find you to torture you personally that was.

Unfortunately, Severus was all of those things. He was a spy and therefore a traitor, he was powerful, and loath as he was to admit, had been the Dark Lords favorite sex toy since he had been forced to join during Christmas of his seventh year. Nice present that was. He had always loathed his father, but that Christmas, after he had forced him to join, the loathing had turned to pure unadulterated hatred.

He hated being forced into the dark lords bed after every death eater meeting. And if the worse thing about the situation was that he was repeatedly raped in the most painful of manners it was only made worse by the penalty for anyone else who dared touch him in any way: Prolonged torture followed by death, followed by a reminder from the dark lord over who he "belonged" to. And people wondered why he was always such a bastard all the time. You would be a bastard too if you lived a life devoid of love and touch. Sure the dark lord touched him, but not in anyway he wanted. The person he really wanted to touch, and kiss, and cuddle, and hold, and ravish, and a million other things he could think of was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He didn't know when he stopped seeing James, and began to see Harry, but he was glad for it. He figured it was around Harry's sixth year when he had grown his hair out and gotten his eyes fixed. Yes he had a crush on Harry Potter, and though he would never admit it to anyone, he could still fantasize.

Which brings us back to the reason Severus Snape was staring at a simmering cauldron at three o'clock in the morning. Albus Dumbledor, manipulating bastard and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had deemed it time to inform him that his position as spy had been compromised just the day before. Fortunately for him his emerald eyed, raven-haired beauty, had sent him a letter almost two weeks ago informing him of the Dark Lords knowledge and plan.

Finally the potion turned the desired shade of blue, and Severus added the diced foxglove root, which would stabilize the potion. When it turned indigo, he added some mint leaves for flavor. Before he could cast a cooling charm, the potion exploded. He jumped back and fell falling unconscious when he hit his head on the shelf behind him. However, he was drenched from head to foot in the slimy mixture, as was his stool and bench. His last thoughts were please let it have worked, and I hope Harry doesn't suffer if it didn't.

The explosion sounded an alarm in the Headmasters office. Not ten minuets later Albus Dumbledor had made his way through the ruble to where Severus should have been. All he found was an upturned cauldron, some glass shards and a leaf and twig. Severus was gone, and Albus was furious. He was Severus Snape's legal guardian, in charge of his well being and care. Basically Severus was still viewed as a minor in the eyes of the ministry, with all the implications. Any magic he performed outside of Hogwarts would be viewed as underage, and Severus would be charged. Which is why Albus was repeatedly blocking the charm placed on his wand. Unfortunately, the block had to be renewed as it wore off after time, and it was due to be recast that night. Severus was not supposed to leave the castle without the headmaster's permission, especially during the summer when he was not allowed to leave unattended. The underage status was the ministries punishment for Severus. Had Albus not vouched for him after he was arrested for being a death eater, he would still be in Azkaban. What Albus had never told Severus was that the underage status had been his idea. He had also never told him that his real appearance was that of sixteen- seventeen year old. Severus, because he was half elf, would age much more slowly than the average wizard. Because of this, after his fifteenth birthday, when he started to age very slowly (AN: Think 1 year for every 20 years of life until he looks 20, than it stops altogether) his mother (AN: full Elf, though unknown as one), and later Albus after she was killed, had been using a special glamorie potion, which would make him appear to age naturally. It was the one thing that needed to be renewed, that evening, before Severus figured it out. So needless to say Albus Dumbledor was royally fucked if he didn't find Severus Snape, and soon.

Severus: Well um that was unexpected...

Harry: You like me? He likes me!

Draco: OK everyone that was unexpected... review if you want, the green fariy likes feed back and Sev likes to laugh at flames... Just remember that this is our first fic and the author is slightly of her roc...

Green Fariy: Draco Malfoy, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? Are you trying to scare away all the vic, er I mean readers?

Draco: No actually, I was asking them to review, but I think you just scared the last one off.

Green Fariy:(looks into distance and sees reviewers running) Come back please, I need to mess with your minds! (takes of after reviewers)

Harry: You realy like me!

Severus: Shit! (takes of running)

Harry: (follows)

Draco: (shighs) Anyway, please review.


	2. Unexpected Arrival

**A/N: **Ok oh wonderful reviewers and readers, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to come out, but between school and work, I just did not have time. Forgive me? A chocolate covered Harry, Draco, or Severus to all who forgive me.

**Disclaimer**: See me write, see me plead, the characters not belong to me. They belong to the evil lady over there that killed Padfoot. So go sue her instead for undue stress.

**Warnings:** Go see chapter 1.

Now onto the story. Charge!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival

Harry Potter lay in his bed at number four Privet Drive, basking in the silence and trying not further aggravate the gashes on his back or his sprained ankle. He had yet to break any bones, but acknowledged it would only be a matter of time. He was also pondering the mystery that is one Severus Snape, all round hottie. Suffice to say he was getting rather hard as his thoughts progressed from his gorgeous eyes, that could look right through you, to his sensuous lips, that he just new would feel like rose petals or velvet. His hands sped up as he approached his climax, thanking whomever, that the Dursleys were all asleep and would not hear him when he came.

He looked up as he screamed the name of his fantasy to be confronted with the lustful gaze of his cousin. "Shit" he swore inelegantly. Dudley's facial expression warped into a feral grin as his own fantasy was realized. If the blokes name his cousin just screamed was anything to go by. This, in his dull little mind added up to fare play with the freak. Harry actually gulped when he saw that grin. He understood the implications immediately. His cousin had been eyeing him like a piece of meat since he came back that summer.

Dudley started to saunter over to Harry. At least that's what Harry thought he was trying to do. There really was to much fat for Dudley to do anything other than wobble. Harry tried to get up to make a run for the door, but the movement upset his wounds and he hissed out in pain. Dudley taking no chances pushed Harry back down with his grubby hands and straddled him. The bed groaned in protest at the added weight and almost collapsed. Harry gasped as he tried to fill his lungs with air, with his injuries, and the weight of his cousin on top of him he was having difficulty breathing. He tried not to vomit when Dudley bent down to kiss him. He felt so dirty just then, and new that if he did throw-up he was as good as dead. He would suffocate indefinitely. Dudley's lips finally found their destination much to Harry's displeasure. Dudley violent thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth and set out to explore his captive. Harry bit down as hard as he could, given the circumstances. Dudley screamed as both their mouths started to fill with blood. Harry had almost bitten the tip of Dudley's tongue off. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view, the scream woke up Vernon, whose footsteps were steadily getting louder.

"BOY, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR WAKING ME UP" he roared.

This made Harry wonder, not for the first time if there was a very strong silencing spell on the house. You would think the next-door neighbors would hear his yelling at least occasionally. Obviously not.

"Dudley what's wrong son?" Who knew he could act like a normal person?

"I was coming in to have some fun and the freak bit me!" His tone was full of disbelief. You would think he actually thought Harry would not fight back. Than again being Dudley who knew what went on in his head?

"YOU BOY, WHEN MY SON WANTS TO PLAY WILL DO WHAT HE WANTS" You know, with how often his moods change he should really be on medication or something.

"Dudley did anything else happen?" Again with the split personalities.

"Well father he was petting his peepee and than he screamed Severus and all this white stuff went all over his hands and chest. What was he doing Father? It sacred me I didn't know what was going on." Dudley put on his I'm-innocent-and-need-to-be-protected-from-the-harsh-realities-of-life act. This situation he found himself in was really pathetic. What would his father say? Not only did Vernon actually believe that Dudley did not know what he had been doing, but he was also going to be in a world of pain for refusing to have sex with his cousin. He felt kind of sad for Vernon, that he believed his son. Although the saying "ignorance is bliss" comes to mind. Harry knew that Dudley lost his virginity at Smeltings when he was 14. A full year after he lost his actually. He knew this because Dudley had bragged constantly to his friends that he was a man. Harry remembered feeling very sad for the girl who had been desperate enough to bed Dudley, praying that she had been on top. Now he realized that it was just as likely to have been a boy. He was also starting to wonder if the person was actually raped. More than likely though, it was his original conclusion of a now deceased blow-up doll.

Oh that's right Vernon Dursley, Voldemort of the muggles is still here. Damn it. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone?

"BOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TRYING TO DEFLOWER MY SON." Shit, shit, shit what had he missed for Vernon to get to that fucked-up conclusion? What an interesting shade of red that is... why it's almost black! Oops forgot to answer. This can't be good. Wow he brought props this time. That knife looks really painful. I wish Severus were here right now. He could hex Vernon for me, and Dudley. He's really creative you know. Just look at all the reasons he comes up with to take off points. "AHHHHHHH" Harry stopped his mental ramblings long to scream out in pain. The knife, now fully imbedded in his thy, was slowly being twisted before it was ripped back out of his flesh, only to find its next target. Blood streamed out of the wound, pooling in a puddle on the floor. Before Vernon could continue his fun, he toppled onto Harry, as someone in a black robe, appeared out of know where and landed on top of Vernon. Vernon, unconscious do to the impact was firmly pinning Harry to the mattress. Harry due to lack of oxygen and blood loss, stayed conscious just long enough to process that the mysterious figure had Severus Snapes nose.

Draco: How dare they touch you like that! When my father hears about this... (Stalks off to write letter to father)

Harry: That knife really hurt you know? And now I am taking a shower because I feel absolutely filthy. Damn muggles. (Runs to take shower)

Severus: wait Harry I'm coming with you! (Runs after Harry to join him in the shower)

Green Fariy: Wait up you guys I want pictures! Oh and please review. (Runs after Harry and Severus)

Special thanks to:

**Biblios: **Sorry I took so long. Harry found out from a vision. I'll explain more on that in the near future. Don't worry Dumbleass will get his, and it will be painful.

**Domikins:** The twin thing will be explained in a few chapters, chapter five if I'm not mistaken. Glad you are enjoying everything so far.

**Hots4harry73: ** I'm trying to make this as original as possible, although I'm sure at some point things from other peoples stories will slip in, I've read to many for them not too. Just know that no disrespect is intended if it happens.

**Katlyn: **Half-elf actually but thank-you for reading.

**Marauders- Lover:** Here you go

**Suzaku West:** That won't happen for a while, but it will be painful when it does.

**Celestial light: **thank you, although this actually my second story, the first resulted in my account being deleted. Apparently it was actually NC-17 or something. -.-;

**Yana5:** Here you go

**Miki23:** yes there's more, sorry I took so long.

**Silver-Entrantress-Elf:** Here's your update hope you like it.


End file.
